This invention relates to a method for manufacturing brazed parts.
In general, an automatic operation for brazing has been considered to be difficult. Particularly, a requirement exists for automation to supply a filler material. Heretofore, during the brazing operation the filler material has been supplied from the outside to between joint surfaces to be brazed. However, such a method is low in its productivity. Also, in order to improve productivity, it has been proposed and recently used to provide a coating layer of filler metal in advance on a joint surface of a base metal to be brazed. However, this method is disadvantageous in that a great deal of money is required for equipment and manufacturing.